Zoom lenses may be classified into positive-lead-type zoom lenses, in which lens groups located closest to object sides have positive refractive powers, and negative-lead-type zoom lenses, in which lens groups closest to object sides have negative powers.
Positive-lead-type zoom lenses have shorter total lengths, smaller lens diameters, and higher magnification than negative-lead-type zoom lenses. As positive-lead-type zoom lenses, zoom lenses having multi-group structures including a plurality of lens groups have been proposed in order to achieve high optical performance from wide angle positions to telephoto positions. From among zoom lenses having multi-group structures, a zoom lens that is often used has a multi-group structure including a first lens group having a positive refractive power as a whole, a second lens group having a negative refractive power as a whole, and a subsequent group having a positive refractive power as a whole, wherein the first lens group, the second lens group, and the subsequent group are sequentially arranged from an object side. In order to ensure high optical performance in such a zoom lens, a structure in which a movable lens group is located closest to an image plane side is suggested.